1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a toolbox, especially to a compact toolbox that has multiple storage compartments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Drilling machines such as hand drills and drill presses use drill bits to drill holes in wood, metal and masonry. To drill holes of many sizes, drill bits are available in many different sizes. A conventional way to stow the drill bits and other rotary tool heads is to put the drill bits and tool heads loosely in a box. To find a specific sized drill bit, people have to rummage through the box to find the correct size drill bit. A conventional toolbox is available that can store many different sized drill bits in an orderly manner to let people easily find a specific sized drill bit. However, the conventional toolbox that can hold most sizes of drill bits is very large because so many different sized drill bits are available. A large toolbox will occupy a lot of space.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a compact toolbox that occupies a small volume to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.